When Worlds Collide
by Moonlightstreams
Summary: Dragon Age, Final Fantasy XIII, World of Warcraft and Skyrim multi-crossover. There's a tear in the universe and different worlds are seeping into one another.


**When Worlds Collide**

**Tali belongs to me, Mei is Quintaria's (deviantart) PC character and Zilena is DragonToa's (deviantart) PC character.**

**Warnings: Implied sexual situations**

**Chapter 1**

When she went to sleep that night, Tali didn't think she'd end up in the fade and with no weapons on her. This shouldn't be happening. Something seemed off, was this just a dream? Or maybe it was another vision.

Her visions normally come in forms of nightmares, making her toss and turn with sweat. She hated them and she hated the taint in her blood that caused those dreams. This didn't seem like her normal visions of the darkspawn, she didn't feel the disgusting sweat on her back or the anxiety that often came with them. She also didn't see any darkspawn, which makes sense since they don't exist in the fade. But there were no demons trying to make deals with her, no helpless spirits wondering around. There was no single creature nearby, she was all alone. Eerily enough she was fully aware of herself and the dream. She remembered her keeper telling her humans and elves enter the fade when they're dreaming but they're not supposed to be aware unless they were a mage.

She could not place where she was and it appeared very different from when she was trapped at the Circle of Magi. All she could see were fog and gnarled trees hanging over her head. She walked around aimlessly staying warily of her surroundings. Nothing appeared before her, no desire demons came to seduce and trick her, no sloth demon waiting to consume her mind and feed her false thoughts of happiness. She couldn't be the only one here?

And then she heard two voices.

"Where are we? This doesn't look like Pulse?" the voice belonged to a woman who appeared trapped with her, there were two in fact. Shem most likely.

"That's because it isn't, nothing here resemble Pulse. Looks like we ended up in a pickle,"

"Tch, never know where those damn Ceith Stones take us," there was a sigh and small pause, "hey Fang, I think there's a portal over there. An exit maybe?"

A portal? That could be dangerous, portals in the fade could lead to anywhere and who knows what could happen to them. Shem might not be in her favourites list of the world but she couldn't let these two women walk into a likely dangerous situation.

"Wait," she started to sprint in their direction, an arm outstretched to grab one of them, "you don't know where that leads to,"

Neither one answered her, could they not hear her? The fog had obscured their forms but she could hear them clearly.

"Well, we wont know until go through. I gotcha back Light,"

"So what do we do…. do we just…."

"Yeah I think so,"

The fog started to clear and she could make out two heads. One had dark brown, messy hair down to her shoulders and olive skin. The woman in front of her had fairer skin and strange hair colour; wavy pink hair that fell below her shoulders. She guessed the one with the dark hair Fang and the other one Light.

"No wait," she watched them disappear through the purple glowing portal and sped up. The moment she passed through she found herself awake in her bed. She was naked along with Zevran who lay by her side. By her feet was Grunt, her loyal Mabari hound lightly snoring. She rose up on her elbows, slightly disoriented and remembered she was in Zevran's old apartment in Antiva.

Wrathion woke startled with what he dreamt, normally the dragon prince slept a dreamless sleep, but when he did dream it must have been significant and of importance.

"This world...I'm her protector, if what I've seen is true...then this Sabellian...my 'brother' that I never knew I had must be stopped, I can't let him set a foot onto Azeroth and destroy this beautiful world...," Wrathion's breathing calmed down and he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

Getting up out of bed, Wrathion left his room and descended the stairs of the tavern he owned to find something to quench his thirst.

He heard someone else shuffling around in the kitchen, frowning he didn't think the innkeeper Tong would be up at this time of night, so who was rummaging around in there?

"Anduin?"

The human prince Anduin Wrynn jumped out of his skin and nearly yelped out loud but he was silenced by a hand over his mouth.

"Ssshh... Anduin it's just me, you certainly get scared easily," Wrathion snickered.

The scent of exotic species and smoke overwhelmed Anduin's nose, making him feel really light headed and his stomach flutter with what felt like butterflies.

Wrathion had that effect on Anduin whenever the dragon prince got too close to the human.

Wrathion grinned when he saw the adorable blush creep over Anduin's face, moving his hand to gently brush against the heated cheek he chuckled and let Anduin go.

"P-Please...I've told you not to get so close to me!" Anduin whispered.

"Oh, I apologize. I forgot how red you get," Wrathion's signature grin still plastered on his face "I can hear the way your heart beats faster whenever you are around me,"

Anduin's eyes darted around the place unable to look at Wrathion; he also fumbled around with something in his hand.

"Oh? Feeling peckish tonight?" the dragon prince eyed the Pandaren tea cake Anduin held.

"Yes, so what if I was, h-hey!"

Wrathion was quick and snatched Anduin's teacake. Bringing the cake to his nose he inhaled the deliciously sweet smell. The dragon gulped it down in one go, licking his lips, humming in satisfaction, getting the reaction he loved from Anduin. The human prince cleared his throat and shuffled his way around Wrathion.

"I, uh...I should be getting back to bed, it's late after all," the human prince backed out of the kitchen.

"Then I bid you goodnight...my dearest Prince Anduin...," Wrathion bowed and bid Anduin goodnight.

The next day Wrathion had a messenger send letters to a Pandaren monk named Mei and a Draenei mage called Zilena. The dragon prince had a plan mulling over in his head and he needed the two girls to return to the Tavern in the Mists. Zilena and Mei were Wrathion's best and most valuable allies along with Anduin Wrynn.

Zilena was able to teleport to the Tavern within the hour of Wrathion sending the message. Mei arrived in the afternoon, drunk, uncoordinated and fell into a drunken sleep right on the tavern's front step. Don't underestimate Mei though; she packs some real Pandaren punch.

Once everyone was settled and Mei sober, Wrathion explained his desire to go to Outland.

"Outland? What does that slab of rock have that you would personally want to venture there?" Mei sipped her tea casually.

"I thought I was certain that I had killed off all remaining black dragons, I was corrected in a way...all black dragons on Azeroth have been slain to my knowledge...but...,"

"Not the ones in Outland," Zilena finished, picking at the afternoon tea in front of her.

"Yes...," Wrathion nodded "...I'd like to go to Outland and do some investigating, I would send some of my Blacktalon Agents to go instead of me but this time I feel it's personal...," Wrathion thought back to the dream he had.

"You called us here because you want us to go with you?" Zilena asked.

"I would like for you, Mei, and Anduin to accompany me yes,"

"I don't know Wrathion...," Anduin spoke up for the first time in a while.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head dear prince," Wrathion tap his finger on the end of Anduin's nose "I'll keep you safe from the all the big bad demons out there,"

"Don't patronise me I'm not a child," grumbled Anduin.

"Fine, but in all seriousness, I really want you three to join me on this expedition, I just feel it in my heart, that you will play important roles in this journey to search for the remaining black dragons,"

"Count me in," Mei grinned then burped loudly.

"Me too," smiled Zilena.

"Anduin?"

Anduin looked at Mei and Zilena, they looked so eager to go. Anduin thought it over, he could decline and stay here on Pandaria at Lion's Landing filling paperwork, healing the wounded, and listen to dull meetings on how taxing the war with the Horde was or he could venture with his friends and perhaps his intervention may stop Wrathion from doing something foolish.

"Fine, I'll go too,"

It's been seven years since she slayed the archdemon and ended the fifth blight. She went back to her Dalish clan with Zev to help out with settlement before she was called out again to rebuild the Grey Wardens and end the darkspawn civil war. She then travelled to Antiva to find her husband and help him take over the Crows. It was only a couple months ago the leader was killed and they found their advantage to seize the guild. This was now her new home. She missed her clan, they were her family but after becoming a Grey Warden, her old life seemed so dull. And who knew how much she had left before the taint took over her mind. She had to make most of what she had left, especially now there was a child on the way. To much to their surprise, the taint had not made her completely infertile.

She counted herself lucky, she had contracted the taint when she was just nineteen and survived. She would've died if it weren't for a shem, one of the few shems she had ever respected, had saved her life by making her a Grey Warden. Even though what he did was delay the corruption but she still felt like she owed him her life. She had survived the battle at Ostagar, she killed the archdemon without sacrificing herself or her companion Alistair, who was now King of Ferelden. She wondered if she could ever settle but she didn't mind, she had never been as happy as she was now.

They were in a tavern with meeting up with an old acquaintance. The woman, Isabela, was a shem but far more tolerable then many she had met. She was a charming woman and accepted her offer of getting to know each other better. She was the first woman she slept with and had extremely skillful hands, better than Zev's though she preferred her lover's mouth.

"Well, long time no see. I hear the Antivan Crows have a new boss, better watch yourselves,"

Tali smiled at her and took a sip of her non-alcoholic drink. She hoped tonight she could set up a contract with her and build up their reputation. There was so much to do.

"Ah, Isabela. I was wondering when you'd show up, shall we play a game of cards? No cheating," greeted Zevran, shuffling a deck of cards and grinning deviously at her, "Or you know, we could find a room like last time and get to know each other again,"

Isabel sat astride them with a silver tankard of ale in one hand "Tempting, though I think your wife wanted to do business tonight. How goes?"

"The usual, morning sickness, sorting through countless boring documents, assassination attempts every few nights," yawning she stretched her arms and settled one hand on Grunt, lightly patting his head. In return he panted happily and licked her hand in appreciation.

"I see, did you see Alistair before he left? I have to ask, is he always that serious? Seemed a bit unusual,"

She chuckled and shook her head, "Alistair, that huge dork completely serious all the time? Unusual, yes. Zevran, go ahead and duel out the cards,"

"Guys! I need to pee again!"

"I knew it! This happens every time I tell you! Mei is always drinking a river's worth of tea and slowing us down because she needs to relieve herself!" Wrathion threw his hands up into the air.

Anduin placed a kind hand on Wrathion's shoulder "Calm down, we are nearly at the Dark Portal and Mei hasn't asked for us to stop since we were in Nethergarde Keep,"

Wrathion grumbles, folding his arms across his chest "Just hurry up Mei, I want to get to Outland the sooner the better, I wish to pay my brother Sabellian a visit...,"

There was a rustle from the nearby bushes and Mei popped up and declared "Finished!"

Wrathion groaned and dragged his hand down his face. Zilena giggled and looked sympathetically at Wrathion.

"Ok...let's keep moving, the Dark Portal is just over that ridge," Anduin pointed to the rising hill of red dirt that would eventually fall away revealing a very large crater where the portal nestled in.

The four friends journeyed across the dry red earth, kicking up dust and stomping on dry grass. Anduin was right...as the group climbed to the top of the hill, stretched out before them was the crater and on the far side...

Wrathion's lips upturned into a sneer "The Dark Portal...,"

It didn't take long to cross the crater and Zilena, Mei, Anduin, and Wrathion stood face to face with the portal, the doorway that would take them to Outland.

"Wow...," Mei clapped her hands together excitedly.

"It truly is an amazing structure and somewhat intimidating...," Zilena added.

"Let's walk in together!" Mei linked arms with the Draenei mage.

Zilena grinned and took Wrathion's hand; Wrathion in turn took hold of Anduin's.

"Wrathion!" a light shade of pink dusted Anduin's cheeks.

"What?" Wrathion smirked.

The human prince, dragon prince, mage and monk took one, two, three steps, entering the portal only where they ended up was not Outland at all...

They briefly talked about the state of Antiva Crows Archive while playing a casual game of Wicked Grace. As it got later into the evening, Zevran ordered ale and mead for them save Tali.

"So, what were you saying about finding a room and getting to know each other again? What should we do to him Tals?"

Tali leaned forward, watching Zevran out of the corner of her eye and smirking, "We have some rope in our apartment. How about we tie him down?"

"And rub oil all over, make him glisten from head to toe,"

She giggled, caressing Zevran's cheek with the back of her hand, "He's got such lovely skin," her wrist was gently captured by Zevran and light feather like kisses were dotted alone her knuckles.

"And here I thought you wanted to talk about business tonight," he tugged her into his lap and threaded his hand through her blonde locks. She giggled, bending down to kiss him.

"But there's much more fun things to do," she leaned down to kiss him again when two familiar figures stepped into the saloon. Immediately pulling back, she watched the women from her dreams enter the tavern.

Almost everyone's eyes were on them, especially due to their strange clothing. She could see some of the patrons already becoming hostile towards them and rushed to their aid. A male shem pulled out a knife and began waving it at them though it did not faze them at all. Within seconds a brawl broke out and Zevran and Isabela quickly came by her side.

She pulled out a dagger from a boot and parred every single swing from the drunken fool. She normally wouldn't fight with daggers or blades at all but living in Antiva required knowledge of how to wield a blade. Using the tactics Zevran taught her, she easily disarmed the man and kicked him to the floor.

Nearby patrons fled from the scene as tables began overturning and knives flew about. None of them were a match for any of them and within minutes they were out the door. All who were left were the two women, the keeper of the tavern, Tali, Zevran and Isabela. Apart from a few bruises and shallow cuts, no one was injured.

"G-get out, all of you," the keeper pointed to the exist, shaking from head to toe, "Now,"

Tali rolled her eyes and strode over to the bar sheathing her dagger away, "We'll need to be alone for an hour, come back then," she tossed a small bag of silvers on the bench and folded her arms across her chest.

The keeper didn't shift even though he was trembling in fear, "What? Who do you think you are? I'm not-"

"You don't want to get on the Crow's bad side, now do you?"

She could see him swallow and eyes bulge out of his sockets. He didn't even pick up the coins and just bolted out of the tavern. She turned back around and eyed the strange women. She couldn't remember what they wore in her dream but she remembered their face.

"I'm guessing you want more than a thankyou," the dark haired woman spoke up. Was she the one called Fang?

Tali sighed and rubbed her forehead. Things were about to get complicated.


End file.
